


you got me on a cliff's edge

by Duck_Life



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Friendship/Love, Hiking, Humor, Peril, Prompt: Edge, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: Lefler and Gomez wander into trouble while scouting out an M-Class planet.
Relationships: Robin Lefler/Sonya Gomez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	you got me on a cliff's edge

"Okay… okay,  _ don't panic _ ."

It was supposed to be a fairly simple mission— just scouting a mountain on a Class-M planet to see if it might be suitable for shore leave. There are trails left by the planet’s inhabitants and cool, clear creeks winding between the trees. It should have been a pleasant hike. 

Unfortunately, what was supposed to be routine has swiftly become nightmarish. 

Ensign Robin Lefler stares up at her girlfriend, trying to decide whether to laugh or shriek in terror. "Oh, alright, Sonya," she sighs, trying to keep her hands from shaking where they cling to the rocky outcropping on the cliffside. "I won’t panic. I'm just, you know, dangling off the edge of a cliff on an alien planet, but since  _ you said  _ not to panic, I'll keep my cool. Just for you. As a personal favor."

"Wow, so you're a pill even when you're about to die, huh?" Ensign Sonya Gomez murmurs. 

Robin's eyes get wider. "You think I'm about to  _ die _ ?!"

"No, no, of course not," Sonya says, her hands flailing as she tries to think of the right words. "Just, um, let me get a good grip here so I can pull you up." She crouches down, squatting at first before moving down to her hands and knees. Hopefully, she'll be able to better keep her balance closer to the ground. 

Sonya grabs hold of both of Robin's hands, tugging her up slowly. She's not exactly known for having the steadiest hands on the Enterprise-D. (Lieutenant Duffy had— fondly— taken to calling her Ensign Butterfingers.) But this is one time when she really needs to hold on tight and not mess up. Like what she's hanging onto is more precious than anything else in the galaxy. 

Because Robin kind of is. 

Sonya drags her back up over the edge, wincing apologetically when Robin scrapes her shins against the rock. Robin clambers up on her elbows, then her knees, finally crawling to safety. 

"Whew," Robin sighs, collapsing half-on-top of Sonya. "Thanks," she says, kissing her. There's mud and dirt on her neck and her hair is a mess. Sonya thinks she looks beautiful. 

"Don't do that again," Sonya warns her. "The— the dangling off a cliff thing. Not the kissing me thing."

"I'll try not to," Robin says. "As a personal favor to you." Sonya reaches up to comb her fingers through Robin's messed-up hair. She pulls Robin down and kisses her again, pouring her relief and affection into it. When she eventually pulls away, she says, "Law 104: Don't fall off a cliff."

"That's a good one," Robin agrees. "I'll add it to the list." She rolls back up on her heels and stands, offering a hand to help Sonya up. "But maybe that should be 105. And 104 can be, 'Don't wander off the path just to get a better look at the sunset.'"

"Good point," Sonya agrees. She glances over at the three suns sinking in the distance. The pink-orange light bathes their surroundings in a gorgeous soft glow. "You were right, though. It  _ is  _ beautiful." 

"Definitely," Robin says, inching around a large boulder to return to the trail. "But not worth falling off the mountain."

"Agreed." Robin offers her hand to help Sonya climb over the boulder, and the two of them head back toward the path and the rest of the landing party. "Maybe we shouldn't tell Commander La Forge about this." 


End file.
